Trials of the Yellow Sun
by KnightofEl
Summary: Tested and forged by the obstacles we face; we become who we are destined to be.Every hero of earth has become light to darkness because of the trials they faced, however there is a new evil and power approaching earth, and day by day it grows,threatening to swallow all of existence whole with its malice,shadow,and fire.Kon-El will face his trials,becoming a light,and taking flight
1. Chapter 1

A blazing red sun, a shattered earth with heroes of a golden age lying atop a scorched planet, tattered and broken, as a cape of red adorned with the yellow shield of El swayed with embers from the now darkened earth. Flying off the pole it had attached to, the cape traveled with a heated breeze along with embers, passing a figured covered in an ever moving shadow along with eyes of fire, that stood above shattered legends, looking towards the observer before raising his hand towards them, speaking with a voice that shook a being to its core, and left heaven trembling, "The end is here, your champion has fallen, and I have arrived now you will kneel before your new lord, and master….Kneel before darkness." The power of a force soon burns and scorches all that stands in its way, an Omega power which covered all existence, all the while the being covered in shadow and fire grinned in triumph.

Kon-El shot upwards from his bed panting and in a cold sweat, before placing his hands to mask his face as he trembled, his bare skin feeling the cool air, until a hand as soft and warm as the clouds he had constantly looked up at felt, gripped his shoulder, ending his shaking. Eyes of blue stared into eyes as red as Mars surface, and skin as white as snow, he was happy she finally decided to show more of her true self, he loved it, he loved M'gann. Both heros stayed close to one another, letting silence envelope them for moment as they stared deeply into each other's eyes, while their hands laced tightly together. It had only been a week since their League had successfully freed their mentors, and saved the world from the fake light; Vandal Savage. However to Kon-El, Savage was the least of his problems, he thought as he continued to stare in his girlfriend's eyes.

"What's wrong Kon-El….and please talk to me this time, It's your nightmare again isn't it? What is it that you're seeing that…that keeps making you tremble…I worry enough about you as it is, but it's just because I love you, but.…I can feel your pain even without my powers. What is it about this dream that hurts you? I can't stand seeing you like this."

Kon-El combed through his raven hair, before cupping Megan's face, deciding that he needed to let her in. The nightmare had begun after the battle with the League, and it continued to recur, dead heroes and a being that caused it all with an awesome power that shook existence. When It had occurred once more he choose, regrettably at first to push her away whenever she tried to help him get through the darkness that loomed in his mind, Kon-El acknowledged that it was time to swallow his pride, and finally open up to at least one person, and who better than the women he loved, as long as it was only her though.

Leaning down Kon-El linked their lips, letting his body relax as Megan returned the kiss, filling him with emotions of security, excitement, and peace which he believed to be part of the many aspects of love. Gently pulling away from their soft but loving kiss, Kon-El nodded to her, answering her question and request. Still holding her hand, he let out a sigh before speaking.

"I keep seeing the same figure, covered in shadow and fire, I don't know who or what he is but….it feels so real…the dream I mean. I can feel the fire, I can smell scorched earth, and I can…feel this power that just swallows everything, I was scared. I shouldn't have been scared, I'm meant to become the Superman, but I was scared by this thing and I… I hate that" He admitted.

M'gann moved strands of amber hair behind her ear before leaning up, kissing his cheek, before pulling him into her, holding him as close as possible wanting him to find comfort with her presence. Giving herself a moment to decide what to say, M;gann turned towards their one-way, full wall window that gave them a beautiful view of the sea crashing against , this was one of the many perks that came with having their room at the very side of the mountain, along with the privacy. Smiling softly from the calming sound of waves, and pale moonlight that shined down into their room of silver and wood furniture, atop a dark hardwood floor, Megan couldn't help but feel, despite Kon-Els trouble that there wasn't any other place where she could help him find peace then here.

"I'm right here, Superboy, I'll always be right here with you. So don't be afraid of whatever you come across because you won't be alone, you got me, and the team. I think your nightmare, the being that you see, is your 'inner demon' I heard my uncle use that term to describe why batman fights like he does, except batman has more than one, anyway, I think your inner demon is your fear for not being strong enough to save us or not reaching the expectations of…umm…him…." She spoke softly but ended weekly. He would know who she was referring to "I think maybe he can help you…you're both different in every way, but, you both put the weight of the world on your shoulders. He seems to respect you; after all, you did beat him." She said, hoping to coax his confidence back.

Kon-El smirked, knowing the truth, he had only went toe to toe with the Man of Steel, but still, he couldn't help but feel a since of pride with having exchanged blows with the champion of earth, although some of the hits were more personal rather than trying to save him.

"I promise we'll figure something out with him, you deserve it after all you've done. Umm Kon-El…please don't ever think you're not good enough to wear that shield on your chest. No matter what, you'll always be my champion, you're the teams Superman, I know that you'll do amazing things in the future, I believe in you, and so does the team, so this demon of yours…you'll beat it, you'll win, just like you always have" M'gann explained with a tone leaving no room for doubt, or argument.

Kon-El smiled a true smile, one that only she had the privilege of seeing, after all she was the only one who could make it appear. She always said the right things.

"Thank you M'gann….for everything, I know I don't say this enough but I….I love you."

Before she could respond, the Boy of Steel pulled the pale Martian into another kiss, pouring out his emotions of affection that he still didn't know how to put fully into words. After a few moments, maybe hours, Kon-El reluctantly pulled away from her lips before laying back into their white sheets, keeping M'gann atop of him. Despite his troubles, it was her that gave him peace, so with the most important and precious person in his life so close to him and smiling down on him, and a body along with heart warmed by love, the young Kryptonian had no trouble drifting to sleep, with his dreams filled with blue skies, and a yellow sun.

**AN: I really enjoyed watching the Young Justice series, and Superboy, along with his relationship has to be my favorite aspect of the show. Any way I look forward to writing more on my own version of season 2. Well I hope you'll enjoy the rest of my story, please review on what you think or PM if you have anything you'd want me to add to future chapters. So long for now, see you in Chapter 2, DC forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to the sound of salt filled waves crashing against the mountain side was one of the most calming noises to wake up to. The young Kryptonian clone slowly sat up from bed, turning to his side he couldn't help but smile towards M'gann who was still sleeping deeply, snoring lightly, then glancing at the blue hard-light clock that showed 7:15am, if there was a mission they would've been awoken earlier he thought before looking back at the Martian. Laughing slightly Kon-El took in her appearance, messy amber hair, and his shirt that was a little big for her; it was all….cute to him. Turning away, the Boy of Steel freed himself from the white sheets, stepping onto the warm wood floor, walking towards the window to admire the view of the ocean.

An endless moving mass of blue, that matched the sky above as clouds of orange created a beautiful portrait into the heavens above the mountain. Yet, what caught his eye was the yellow sun, with rays of light piercing through the sea of clouds, and illuminating their room. Kon-El closed his eyes, letting out a calming breath; he could feel his cells drink the solar radiation, replenishing his energy, strength, his power. The sensation of this process was difficult to describe, it was warmth yet it was more than just a simple sensation, it was as if the light itself was filling in the empty spaces of his very being. Yet the sun wasn't the only thing that gave him power, he turned back towards his still sleeping girlfriend, and smirked, before walking to their bathroom in order to change into his usual attire.

Coming out a few moments later, just outing on his trademark shirt, Kon-El looked up seeing a wide awake M'gann, still only dressed with his shirt, soon both were blushing so before anyone one them overheated and spontaneously erupted in flame, M'gann quickly walked passed him to their bathroom, but only after she gave a him a fevered kiss.

The young clone stood, still flushed, and rolled his shoulders trying to shake off the fog in his mind, and quickly made his way out of the room, and into one of the many hallways of . Walking down the metal plated floors, as his fingers glided across the brown stone walls, passing the closed rooms of his teammates who were no doubt sleeping. Not long after Kon-El stood before an arched entrance that lead to the mountains base, the nerve center of the teams operation. The first thing he noticed wasn't a surprise, Red Tornado, the robot hero, was working with an overwhelming speed yet ease, that Kon-El couldn't make heads or tails of what was being projected onto the hard light screens.

"Er…Morning, Red" Kon-El greeted.

"Superboy, good morning to you as well, you seem to have slept well, is M'gann okay?" Tornado teased in his cybernetic voice.

Kon-El blinked for a moment, taking in Tornados teasing question until a mad blush spread across his cheeks "Nothing happened!" he yelled with a still heated face, until Tornados hand landed on Kon-Els shoulder, "I believe the term best used in this situation, is 'to chill' I was simply attempting a joke. Your reaction tells me it was a success."

It was times like these where Kon-El believed Tornado shouldn't be observing them to become something close to human especially Wally. However he had to give it to Tornado, every time they interacted, he seemed to have an easier time with social actions and reactions. Times like these made Kon-El sure Tornado would achieve his dream.

The Boy of Steel raised a closed fist to Tornado, an action he had seen Wally and Robin do with one another as a sign of friendship, and it seemed Tornado was familiar with the gesture as well, since he connected his fist with Kon-Els, before nodding his head "Thank you, Superboy" he said with sincerity.

Fists soon fell as the sound of twirling air and stomping feet, followed by a blur of red signaled the awakening of Wally West fully costumed as Kid Flash, soon after Robin; Dick Grayson, Artemis, Aqua Lad; Kaldur, Rocket; Raquel Ervin, Zatanna, and finally M'gann, Miss Martian, who were all in civilian clothing appeared before himself and Tornado.

"So, please tell we got a mission!" Wally exclaimed excitedly

"Do you ever slow down? We beat the League we deserve some R&amp;R, so please…..Shut up!" Artemis spat with an over exaggerated anger, before slamming her fist behind Wally's head soon after both were at each other's throats.

'_Funny how even as a couple they can both just set each other off like that, but its more…playful than anything, I'm happy for them' _M'gann echoed in his head, which Kon-El only replied with a soft hum, before making his way beside her, intertwining their hands.

As both Artemis and Wally continued to bicker a heavy sigh was heard over it, belonging to Kaldur. "Good morning to you all as well, but please both of you, that's enough, if we do have a mission I will keep you two as strictly 'eyes' in the Bio-Ship" Soon after his threat was issued both Wally, and Artemis turned away from each other with a huff, but keeping close at each other's side, the threat of being strictly surveillance on the Bio-Ship and missing any action was enough to end their squabble.

"Thank you, so Red Tornado, as Wally said, do we have any missions today?" Kaldur asked in a respectful and calm tone.

"No, as I have said numerous times, mission assignment is Batman's responsibility…However; today you will be receiving further training. After Savage's attack and control over the League your team was put in a position to face us down, and you won, but after this event the League thought it best advance your training as they said 'to the next level' to ensure that you will strong enough to carry their mantles, and the earth on your shoulders" Tornado explained patiently.

All were quiet remembering their face offs with their mentors, until Wally decided to speak, "Aww what?! Just another sparing day is what you're telling us, so we just pair up with the usual then?"

Kon-El couldn't help but smirk at his friends aguish, if this was another sparing day he would have time to try and contact Superman, besides it would go under training, he needed help understanding this 'demon' inside him, but something felt wrong referring to this vision as some dream, it felt to real, far more real than their mental training. Blocking M'gann from his thoughts for a moment to consider contacting her uncle, he refused to put this new fear and thoughts on her. Before he could continue his thought, Tornado interrupted with Wally's answer.

"No, not exactly…you'll be paired with them" Tornado finished, using his head to gesture towards the Zeta-Tube.

_0-1_

_0-2_

_0-3_

_0-4_

_0-7_

The Leagues computer stated, as the Team stared in awe at the members who came through, seeming like titans among mortals, it was always paralyzing seeing them the guardians of the world, but Kon-El could only focus on one, the one who held the shield of El on a blue chest.

He stood, in front of his own League as a savior, a light, a leader and with ease he floated a few feet above them all, a flowing red cape framing his figure, seemingly higher in power than the god-like members of the League. And with two words directed at them, the Team could feel the magnitude of the situation they were in, and the fight that was about to begin, two words spoken by the Champion of earth left Kon-El burning with a sudden urge for round two in their personal bout, as both stared in determination at one another.

"Let's go"

**AN: I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I enjoyed all the feedback, it really helps, thank you. And for those who wonder why I have Conner as Kon-EL, is for him to embrace his Kryptonain side, the reason for this will be explained over time. However if you had watched Smallville in the past you may already understand. Anyway thank you again; I look forward to writing more! Things have only just begun. Please review or PM your thoughts and hopes, I'll try to include whatever you offer. See you in chapter 3, DC forever.**


End file.
